doll_eyefandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Burns
Mystery Burns (real name Victor Burns) is an Oriental Longhair cat that is going to be the main antagonist of Doll Eye. He is an old Original Character of Sleepykinq. Mystery is a member of the Burns Family, he was supposed to play a role in the Burns Fashion Company but is currently living in an abandoned hospital. Appearance Mystery is a tall purple cat with a beard. He has a white chest white face, and both of his ears have two darker purple stripes on them. His left ear has a chunk missing from it, resembling a possible bite mark. His left eye is a green doll eye with an X in the middle, while his right eye is blue. The sclera of his 'eyes' are yellow. He has a long tail with darker shades of purple stripes and long, dark purple hair. He also has stitches on his shoulders, elbows, and knees. He wears a ragged lab coat with a belt on top, a grey crop-top, a torn red tie, black gloves, black jeans, and black shoes. As a child, he wore short black overalls, a white buttoned long-sleeved shirt with a black bow tie, and black shoes. Unlike now, both of his eyes were still present. His hair was also tied in a ponytail. As Pastery, he wore a long black tuxedo with several purple buttons, a purple bow tie, a black top hat with a purple stripe, long black slacks, and black shoes. He also had long hair with sideburns, fake eyelashes with black mascara, and black nails. Personality |-|Mystery= Most of the time, Mystery has a smile on his face and maintains a highly energetic and happy personality. He tends to be really childish, loud, and playful as well. He often uses "childish" terms to describe things, also repeating his signature laugh; "Hee Hoo". Mystery likes to act innocent in front of others, this part of his personality is often called his "first layer". The second layer of Mystery's personality is much different. He completely disregards personal space and is extremely perverted. He tends to talk about sexual topics regardless of other's feelings, is egotistical, and looks for attention most of the time whether it's negative or positive. He likes to act dominant and smart and even seems to get sexual satisfaction from violence towards him, as suggested in a drawing by Sleepykinq. Mystery seems to get sexual pleasure from physical harm towards him He can be violent at times, but not to an extreme. The third layer is where Mystery snaps. This side of him usually doesn't come out unless he doesn't care about giving a certain impression anymore or when he is lied to (As he highly dislikes lies and liars). Mystery physically tortures and manipulates others, he messes with their minds and even drives some to suicide, as they're to the point of mental exhaustion. However, Mystery doesn't like to instantly kill his victims, he wants to see them struggle to stay alive. Mystery's methods of killing his victims Once/if the victim dies, he does many things to their corpse. He wants to get what he wants, and what he does isn't particularly good. His final layer, the fourth layer, is rarely seen by others. He mostly shows this layer when he's alone or when he's given up. He feels hollow, dead, and is suggested to be suicidal. Mystery lacks the ability to feel emotions, so he mostly seen with a blank, emotionless face. On account of multiple tragedies he faced earlier in his life, he no longer wants to fake his emotions. Since Mystery cannot feel emotion to an extreme, he has an intense desire to feel. He uses pain, sex, and sugar as his easiest methods to feel something and is highly addicted to them. According to Sleepykinq, Mystery cannot be saved or even have a change of heart, as is stuck in his own world and doesn't want help. Mystery cannot be changed or saved This suggests that Kao's attempts to get Mystery to have a change of heart are in vain. It's suggested that Mystery's personality layers stem from different events in his life. |-| Victor= Victor is often very serious when it comes to talking with others and is not afraid to express what he thinks of certain topics. Despite this, he rarely shows nor feels emotions. Victor is also very cautious around other people, as he is not very fond of social interaction and sees them as possible threats to him. He is highly obedient to his parents and doesn't want to be defined as a rebel. Even though it might not be evident, Victor cares about the people he is close to. He doesn't want to disappoint them and tries to cheer them up if possible. Victor is interested in photography and likes to take pictures. Additionally, he wants to become a model like his mother, Lilly. His father, Arthur doesn't want to hear about it for unknown reasons. |-| Pastery= Not much of Pastery's personality has been revealed. They have been suggested to be determined to achieve their goal of becoming a magician. Mago inspired them to become/strive to become one. They wore makeup, kept their long hair, and wore stereotypically "feminine" outfits occasionally. Pastery's outfit choice Additionally, they took great care of their hygiene and generally acted feminine. Pastery did not actually know terms like non-binary so they were very confused about their own gender. Pastery did not actually know terms like non-binary so they were very confused about their own gender History Mystery had an unusual childhood. He rarely went outside of his house and rarely interacted with people. He never had any friends, excluding Mago, a doll that was given to him by his parents. Victor had developed an unusual attachment to the doll and started treating the doll as an actual person. His parents were also highly strict, telling him that watching television was bad, freedom was dangerous, and other statements that highly impacted his social behavior. Victor's parents were also highly strict Possibly later on in Victor's life, people started telling him to smile more since he rarely smiled. His parents greatly cared about their image, and by seeing his doll, Mago, always smiling, Victor started to do the same. He then smiled most of the time even if he didn't have a reason to. Victor's early life However, at some point, his father, Stranger, started abusing him by repeatedly locking him in his room for prolonged times, leading Victor to develop his claustrophobia. Arthur also verbally abused Victor whenever he was disappointed in him. During their 20s, they took a different approach to life. They identified as non-binary and used they/them and she/her pronouns. They wanted to become a magician and Mago was their inspiration. They also hid their real name (Victor) under an unknown alias, Pastery is their unofficial name. They had several hopes and dreams, however, their environments didn't make it easy for them. Additionally, they lived with their father at this time, who did nothing but shame them for not being the son he envisioned them to be. Pastery also experienced possible discrimination for identifying as non-binary. Pastery experiencing discrimination Something really bad then happened that left them with a life-changing trauma. Pastery's life They snapped, leaving their father behind and also starting to identify as a male again. Currently, Mystery lives in an abandoned hospital with Mago. He soon meets Alfred and Kao in the hospital during the events of Doll Eye. Relationships Rex Cryex Rex is Mystery's husband and they both adore and treasure each other. They both like to make each other happy and give gifts to each other. Mystery is very protective around Rex and considers Rex as his territory. He often teases Rex by doing several things that sexually trigger him and also claims that if Rex never existed, he would never find happiness. However, Mystery is adulterous, as he's committed to other sexual relationships while currently married, but is never capable of loving someone as much as he loves Rex. Mystery geniunely believes that Rex is incapable of lying. Mystery geniunely believes that Rex is incapable of lying It was confirmed that Mystery also frequently watches Rex while he's sleeping because it helps him sleep faster. Mystery watches Rex sleep. Alfred Brown Main Article: Alfred Brown Mystery mentally and sometimes physically abuses Alfred. He seems to enjoy messing with Alfred's mind and manipulating the way he thinks. As a result, Alfred has a complete hatred for Mystery, which only fuels Mystery's abusive behavior and justifies him to continue, another reason being that he also sees Alfred as a liar. Eventually, Alfred will end up going insane because of Mystery's abuse. Kao Ushi Main Article: Kao Ushi Compared to Alfred, Mystery is much less abusive to Kao. However, this doesn't save him from any kind of harm. Mystery is very aware of his docile behavior and uses this against him. Kao is too scared to stand up for himself, also giving Mystery the freedom to do whatever he wants with him. Kao will insist on getting Mystery to have a change of heart but Mystery won't comply, leading Kao to get loads of frustration. Mago Main Article: Mago Mago is a doll that Mystery has owned ever since he was young. However, the doll isn't in good condition. Mystery seems to have an obsession with him had previously liked Mago in a romantic way, claiming that Mago is his best friend and that he is the only one who can hear him. Mago also may have slightly influenced Mystery, causing him to drastically change his personality throughout his life. Mystery says that Mago can be rude at times, sometimes calling him names and claiming that he doesn't care about him. He also seems to be overprotective over the doll to the point where he doesn't allow anyone else to touch him. Stranger Main Article: Stranger Burns Mystery has a great distaste towards his father, Stranger. It is known that Stranger verbally abused Mystery when he was just a child, causing him to become scared of him. He also shamed Mystery when he was in his 20s. However, he didn't exactly hate his father in his early life, as he still decided to follow his orders. Mystery currently tries to forget about Stranger and avoids any interactions/ conversations that involve his father, claiming that he is evil. Lilly Burns Main Article: Lilly Mystery most likely only interacted with his mother, Lilly, when he was a child. He was always emotionless and insensitive, so Lilly would barely get something back from all the effort used to take care of him, also offering the best she could for Victor despite business consuming most of her time. Though, giving him the freedom she wanted him to have given her lots of pain. Regardless of his emotionless nature, Victor always felt safe around his mother. Mystery's relationship with Lilly Victor also looked at Lilly as a role model and started to inhabit feminine traits. However, his father highly disapproved of him inhabiting these traits. Mystery now misses Lilly terribly to the point that he is suggested to become numb on Mother's day. Trivia * Mystery has a Tumblr ask/roleplay blog ask-mystery-burns * Even if Mystery did get or was forced to have therapy, he would refuse to cooperate. Even if Mystery did get or was forced to have therapy, he would refuse to cooperate * Mystery isn't open about preferring to be non-binary and most likely won't go back to identifying as such. * Mystery was homeschooled when he was much younger. Mystery was homeschooled when he was much younger. * Mystery is mentally unstable and hallucinates a lot. His hallucinations usually contain bright colors/childish imagery fused with extremely disturbing/graphic objects or people. * Mystery has an illness that causes his organs to turn black, which hurts him a lot. The symptoms can be read in this Tumblr post. * In Sleepykinq's Life Letters Meme, there is an unlisted video link hidden in the meme and the bottom of the video description, which contains a secret message. The message in the video is most likely linked to Mystery. Reversing the audio in the video will reveal a message about Anesthesia awareness. The message is taken from a Wikipedia page about Anesthesia Awareness. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anesthesia_awareness#Background *Mystery was taught how to sew at a very young age. Mystery was taught how to sew at a very young age. *Mystery eats bugs, which appear in his blood. He also eats spider egg sacs, and many of the bugs he eats die inside of him. These bugs usually also exit his body in random openings. *Mystery has several joke nicknames, mainly used by fans and sometimes even Sleepykinq himself. *Mystery sometimes gets into arguments with himself, which usually turn aggressive and bloody. *Mystery's handwriting contains hearts replacing periods, and dots in exclamation points and question marks. He thinks its cute. Mystery's handwriting contains hearts replacing periods, and dots in the exclamation points and question marks. *When talking about Stranger, Mystery will pretend like he doesn't know him, will avoid the conversation, and change the subject. However, if one is to anger him enough, he would resort to murder. *Mystery randomly switches between 3rd and the 1st person in conversation. *Mystery usually doesn't kill people for the purpose of killing them, but considering the careless and violent ways he uses, they eventually die because of him. *His last name “Burns” was supposed to be some sort of pun from when Arthur burned him alive in Re-Nightmare, which isn't canon in Doll Eye. *He plays the piano and xylophone. Mystery plays the piano and xylophone Quotes Gallery Mystery Burns/Gallery References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Content Category:Alive